


Deadman’s crown

by King_akuma



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Baba Yaga - Freeform, Blood, Cars, Cream Pie, Death, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Expensive Stuff, Experienced reader, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Guns, John Wick - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, Lingerie, Motorcycles, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Spicy, Suits, Trauma, Violence, bean reader, black annis - Freeform, dominant John wick, experienced John wick, hitman - Freeform, hitman reader, make out, motorcycle, nice John wick, x Reader, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_akuma/pseuds/King_akuma
Summary: The retiring of John wick, makes anyone worthy of being the next beast beside the throne that death sits upon.Y/n was a diamond in the rough, all the right turns lead her to almost being the best, she is right there readying her crown, when wick comes back.(I don’t know how often/ quickly I’ll be able to update, but I do hope if you read it I hope you enjoy!)





	1. Black annis

**Author's Note:**

> You’re name= y/n  
> Last name= last name
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I’m going to be dragging on a little, but I hope you read it all, and I would love to hear your opinion!

John wick, the Baba Yaga. Everyone heard stories of the boogie man, you were to never cross him, he was the best after all. Everyone feared him, death herself followed everywhere he went like a vulture picking up all of the bodies that monster left. Then he left, like the flame of a candle he burned so bright and then vanished, leaving behind the hundreds of bodies he condemned. One second he was the shadow in the corner, the shiver on your spine, then the next he was but a gust of wind. Y/n was young when she heard the tales of the Baba Yaga, so when he disappeared they became just that, tales; a scary story to tell your children before they go to sleep. 

Troubled times, and bleeding lines, that was y/n’s life, the daughter of a whore with to much debt to ever pay, lead to y/n “working” for the sketchy type, and by a young age she had the kill count of a mass murderer. She wasn’t groomed or forced into the underground, she went willingly, the thought of getting away from her home, her mother, and her future made her choice easy. 

With John retired the need to fill in the space he left came, hitman killed anything and anyone, but no one noticed the shadow that slowly rose from the drains. Efficient, quiet, and willful, it wasn’t until she had stolen the deadman’s crown that everyone saw her shaking hands with death, upon the top of the pyramid, no one saw until she willed it. Y/n, now known as the black Annis, many thought she was the phoenix that rose from the Baba Yaga’s ashes, mothers told their children never to stray, unless they wanted to be taken away by the black annis.

Y/n fed death lives from the palm of her hands. 

 

_____________

In a port warehouse at the dead of night, stood one figure surrounded by dozens.  
“God damnit, that took way to long.” Y/n exclaimed, pouting as she flicked her hands, blood flinging off her knuckles, and fingers. Her whole being dripping blood specks, her hair hangs over her face dripping red, while the red turtle neck, and black pants that hug her legs are covered in drying blood, and sweat. Sighing the drenched hitman starts to walk to the warehouse door, swiftly, she opened the door the old thing creaking, and started to walk towards a black Ducati panigale motorcycle that was parked in between two crates. 

She easily straddles the beautiful motorcycle, and starts the engine, revving once loudly y/n takes off leaving skid marks as she rips out of the lot, the port quiet, and smelling of blood.

Less than a hour later y/n found herself in front of the, continental, the giant building looming over the street like a beasts cage. Y/n’s shoulders sag upon walking through the door, that leads into the large waiting room, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and expensive flowers potted in grand vases.  
“Welcome back .ms l/n, how was your business.” Charon asked politely from behind the check in desk, as he gazed at y/n over his glasses, not blinking an eye when some of the blood she was coated in drips onto the carpet floor.  
“Tiring, but thank you Charon.” She groaned stepping right up to the polished wood check in, she pauses in thought before placing her hand on the desk, she taps her finger. 

“ hey, Charon. would you mind calling Damian, and asking for him to drop off some soufflé at the, east port warehouse. Extra crispy.” Charon hummed nodding politely a small knowing smile on his face.  
“Is there anything else you would like to request .ms l/n?” Charon inquired, head tilted to the side as he glanced over y/n’s bloodied form.  
“Yes, thank you Charon. Could you send the doc up to my room, with a bottle of Blantons bourbon.” She sighed, grimacing as the numbness from her adrenaline was really starting to wear off. 

“Of course ms. L/n, I will call them immediately.” Charon replies reaching over to the phone,  
y/n smiles and slides a couple coins onto the desk, that Charon takes without glancing up.

“You’re the best!” Y/n calls back as she Slowly starts to walk towards the elevators, a slight limp in her step. She can feel eyes on her as she goes, but she pays no mind having become used to them.

The elevator smells like bleach, and the halls look like some kind of ink blot to y/n’s eyes, her head feeling lighter than usual.  
Her room is number 302 and she easily opens it the crisp wood door silent as it’s pushed inward. As she walks forward y/n uses the back of her heel to kick the door shut behind her, with a slow pace y/n strips off her bloodied clothes as she stumbles to her bathroom. 

The bathrooms air fogged up, the water heating up nearly immediately, and once it was pretty much scalding hot y/n steps in, hissing when the water hits her skin. Her whole body hurts like theres blades in her muscles, but she doesn’t blink an eye, and just keeps scrubbing soap into her scalp, the suds making every scratch on her form sting.  
Soap, blood, sweat, and water run down the drain, staining the shower floor with a light pink. sighing y/n raises her tired arm, and shuts off the water, standing in place for a second when dots dance across her vision.

The room is silent when y/n walks out of the washroom, one towel rapped around her middle. It was peacefully quiet, so when there’s a light cough from the door y/n twirls around ready to defend her weak form, only to find doctor Kim standing there looking her straight in the face.

“Evening .ms l/n, I was told you needed some tending to.” Doctor Kim monotoned as he stepped forward a large bag in one hand, and a bottle of Blantons in the other.  
Y/n’s body sags when she sees its only the doc, but nevertheless there’s still that constant tension in her body from years of attempted dethroning.  
“Hey doc! Sorry for calling in so late.” Y/n sheepishly exclaims, while standing still as the doc prods to find all of her injuries.

“It’s no problem .ms l/n, as long as I’m getting paid.” He replies tiredly, grabbing his bag he opens it, and starts to grab gauze, needle and thread. Two stab wounds, and one bullet wound that skimmed the side, doctor Kim works fast and efficiently to close all of the worst damage, finishing in around half an hour. By the time the doctor is done y/n has had 2 cups of bourbon. 

The doc leaves the room, and y/n is still only in her towel, so once the door closes she stands the towel falling to her feet. Walking with naturally silent steps, y/n opens a suitcase that was standing right beside her king sized bed.  
Inside the case y/n grabs, agent Provocateur white lingerie with a garter belt that clips onto white stockings that stop mid thigh. The underwear is a little uncomfortable, and is body fitting so the bandages make the lingerie extra tight, but do to wearing more expensive underwear often she feels fine.  
Throwing on a sage green, long sleeved flared dress, y/n slips on a pair of black kitten heels, and walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soufflé thing is y/n asking for someone to burn the warehouse, just wanted for you too know.


	2. Espresso eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes to the continentals bar to maybe say hi to some friendly faces.
> 
> (Ps. This story takes place kind of after the first movie)

The continental bar is just as expensive as the rest of the hotel rooms, real leather seats, polished hard wood tables. Even the people in this hotel are expensive, if you want to hire even one you would have to be extremely well off. A couple of these “people” being worth even more than the whole room.  
Everyone here had someone who wants there head, no matter who, because everyone in this hotel is some kind of sinner.   
Y/n looks extremely young for her age so the majority of the room who don’t know her as Black Annis, see prey, while people who know who she is, look away, or look with blood lust, but that was very few people.   
Upon entering the bar, y/n is surprised to see that Winston is not is his usual spot, sipping on a glass of wine. It had been a while since y/n and Winston talked, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love those chats. Shrugging off his absence y/n instead goes to sit at the bar.

Raising her hand y/n calls over the bar tender who slinks over, smiling when she sees her favourite monster.   
“L/n, lovely to see you back” the bar keep purred, going to grab y/n’s usual poison of choice.

“Nice to see you too, Addy.” Y/n chuckled as she rested her elbows against the bar, and watched Addy easily maneuver around the bar, and pour a glass of Blantons.   
With a smooth ease Addy places the glass in front of y/n, who just moved to hold the cool drink. 

“Come to hunt, or just drink your sorrows?” Addy mocked with a straight face and cool tone,  
y/n gave a laugh, and shook her head. 

“I’m just going to see how the night goes, of course I’m glad to listen to your always gutsy jokes.” Y/n teased and stole a sip from her glass, Addy laughed mockingly. 

“I missed your sass.” Addy states happily, as she puts away the bottle of alcohol.

“I gotta get back to work, try not to stir up ‘too’ much trouble,” Addy taunted before leaving y/n with a devilish smirk on her deep red lips, y/n smiled fondly as one of her few friendly acquaintances sauntered off to serve another person. 

Y/n smiled behind her drink with amusement, despite her turned back ,she could feel the eyes of hungry murderers looking at her with a different type of primal lust. She just had to wait for the gutsiest bastard to try and talk to her, then she can play the game of unassuming prey and hungry predator. She would be the first to admit she was a glutton for contact. 

The designated fashion for the continental, is often suits or just black and expensive, so y/n in her light dress and cute heels stands out, not in a bad way, but like a glimpse of light in a mostly dark underworld. 

Happy to be in her skin, y/n sipped on her drink with calm movements, and for a good while she sat like that leaned forward with her hips pushed back to make her back curve in a lovely way. Calm and comfortable y/n almost started to squirm when she finally heard strong steps coming towards her.   
First she heard the sound of them pulling back the chair to sit ,then she smelt a chilling cologne. The sent was both ashy and cold, but also earthy and sweet, y/n wanted to turn and see who had sat beside her, but decided to be patient and wait.

“You should probably leave.” A deep and timber rough voice rumbled from beside her, the strangers voice was absolutely pleasing to hear, but the words that they said made y/n’s mind pause, why would they say that?   
Y/n turns her head slightly and looks from the corner of her eye to her new companion.

“Are you talking to me?” Y/n questions innocently tilting her head, the person beside her was considerably bigger then her so to make eye contact with his face she had to look through her lashes at the stranger.

He had a strong frame, and sharp features, his jaw covered by a short beard, but y/n could still see it was strong. His eye are deep set, espresso brown in colour, and his nose a mix of Roman and Grecian. The power and dominance in his figure made him seem larger than the room itself, he too was turned away from y/n, but upon hearing her question he turned his head to look down at her. He was older, some grey hairs mixed with his black hair and beard, despite looking older y/n wanted to drool over how handsome he is.

“This place isn’t for you, the people here aren’t good.” He stated watching her with calm eyes, y/n felt her body shiver under the intensity of his gaze, his voice was powerful, and his words were short. She listens to him floored by what he had to say, he wasn’t trying to catch her, or assert himself, he was trying to warn her. That almost made her laugh, she contained herself and instead faced forward. 

“That’s kind of you, but I assure you, I know the types of people hear.” She light heartedly explained, her voice calm as she spoke. The stranger glanced at her and nodded grabbing the drink, that y/n didn’t notice was handed to him. A quiet ease settled between them, y/n knew he wasn’t moving, most likely still sticking to the idea she needed protecting, so he stayed by her to ward off others. 

Y/n was about to say something when she heard a light shuffling, glancing over she sees the stranger motionless, so she glances down and is surprised to see a built pit bull sitting in between her and the other. Immediately y/n’s calm and assured face falls, spinning in her seat she bends down a bright smile on her face.

“And who is this handsome little man!” She coos bringing her hands down to her lap and bending forward, her happy and energetic voice reaches to the dog who sits up with excitement, smiling and tail wagging. The dogs reaction prompts y/n to reach forward and start petting his head, when the dog is still calm and happy, y/n cups his face his chops pushed upwards the dog smiling up at her. 

From beside her the tall man quirks his lip upward at the display, he takes a sip from his glass and lets y/n fawn over the dog. 

“He doesn’t have a name yet.” He explains simply after swallowing the sip of whiskey, letting the drink burn his throat. Y/n hums looking up at the stranger from her leaned forward posture.

“May I ask what your name is then?” She questions smiling warmly at the dark man, he chuckles at her smooth question and nods a light smile on his face.

“Of course.” He replies with his baritone voice.

 

“My name is John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, I would love to know what you think so please leave a comment, and kudos.


	3. Guessing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n slowly makes the stress melt from John, but one fact, almost. Makes him wary.

John, y/n likes the way his name fit him, like the lyrics in a song, there are so many other names he could have, but none the less it seems perfect. Y/n repeated the name a couple of times mentally before going back to petting the adorable puppy, she paid no mind to how he didn’t say his last name, knowing how a lot of the people here are secretive. 

There was a pause in the air as y/n scratched behind the dogs ear with a peaceful hum, and John took another sip from his glass, the expensive liquid cold yet burning as it goes down his throat.

“Can I ask to know your name?” John asks eyes still set forward, y/n smiles at his coolness and watches him for a beat, trying to see what exactly this man could want. She see no malice, or hunger in his eyes, he looks like a man who just wants to relax for once, and y/n is glad she gets to be here with him. 

“Y/n, Y/n L/n.” She replies smoothly.

With one hand on the pit bulls head she then holds the pups chin with one hand, his face scrunching up as his face is smooshed together. Y/n giggles at the dogs face, releasing him she turns back in her seat so she can go back to drinking the strong alcohol.

A reoccurring scene between y/n and John so far is beats of silence, both are waiting to speak.

“So, what exactly brought you here?” 

There it is. Y/n considered telling him, letting out a low hum, the silence must have been too long because John placed his glass down and nodded.

“I understand, being unknown is best in these settings.” John tried to say but y/n shook her head, lightly waving her hands in front of her. 

“No, no. I was just thinking.” Y/n explained quickly, a nervous laugh almost rising from the back of her throat. Y/n quickly took a sip from her glass, trying to re-straighten her composure, the bourbon grounding her with its sting, and burn.  
Sighing y/n places her drink on the bar, John waited this time, watching y/n as her face scrunched up in thought, before brightening.  
Y/n spun at the waist to face John, John also pivoting to look y/n in the eyes,   
with a child like glee y/n raised her finger, and pointed at herself.

“Guess! “ y/n smiled at her own idea, this would be a good way for her to know how the handsome stranger thought. John smiled, and chuckled at y/n’s childishness, he was a little surprised, but nodded ready to go along with her. 

“Alright.” He replied, leaning forward to place his elbow on the bar counter, and then cup his chin with his other hand. Y/n tried not to squirm when she saw John start to wash his eyes over her, those deep chocolate brown eyes not sparing any inch of her. 

His low hum filled the space while his eyes locked with hers, they stayed like that, staring at each other, until John leaned back.

“ are you an escort? “ he questioned, not seeming embarrassed for asking such a question.  
Y/n almost spat out some of her drink at his response, leaning forward her shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh, her whole face turning a light pink. John smiled at how boisterously y/n’s body shook, and how some of her giggles were able to pass her lips, he could tell some people were looking towards them, but John didn’t care, he was fine staying in this little bubble they both had made.

As soon as y/n got her bearings, and was able to breathe properly she looked towards John shaking her head.   
“No, I’m almost sad to say that I am not an escort.” Y/n jokingly replied, with John watching her, an amused smile on his lips.   
“Should I keep guessing?” John asked still smiling at the beaming bundle of energy beside him, he liked the warmth she seemed to radiate, it had been to long since he’s met someone like her, someone who smiled like the world still seemed young to her. 

Y/n nodded, her face pink, and hair lightly tussled from her fit of laughter. Without a second thought John went back to examining y/n, as if the way she sat and looked on could show him who she truly was, with a neutralized expression John took his time, that little voice in the back of his mind barely heard as he scanned her body.   
The questions went back and forth, John not even thinking about the true answer, the thought of such a young, and pure seeming person being a heartless killer seemed unfathomable.

“Would you like a hint?” Y/n teased with a light heart, smiling like a playful child. John nodded, not minding the little jab, but instead focusing on the way y/n’s eyes scrunched up when she smiled, he knew in his mind that the alcohol was starting to ink his mind, and he could tell from y/n’s slowly relaxing posture that she was too.

“Ok . . I tend to stay in the shadows, were I can hunt others.” Y/n explained a new look flashing in y/n’s eyes, it only lasted a second, but john still felt a strong shiver run down his back. The feeling that John felt in that second was a very rare one for him, it was an actual sense of danger, John immediately felt his shoulder tense. 

“Y/n, are you a hitman?” John quietly asked, eyes suddenly hyper aware of every move y/n made. Y/n sheepishly smiled a tipsy blush on her cheeks, John was for once shocked, y/n’s response making John a little uneasy, and how she still continued to act like a happy and normal girl just sitting in a bar baffles him. 

John was about to ask y/n more questions, when a sudden buzzing interrupted him. Jumping at the sudden noise y/n pulled out a phone to see a message, a serious look set on y/n’s face before she turned to John with an apologetic frown. 

“I hate to cut our conversation off, but I have to go back to my room for the night.” Y/n pouted looking up at the stoic man beside her, the rigidness melted off his shoulders as he was for some reason used to the childish behaviour she was showing now. Y/n pushed her seat back, the dog standing surprised by the sudden movement, John just watched, the cogs in his brain turning. 

“Would you mind if I walk you to your room?” John murmured, god what was this girl doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, and a comment to tell me what you think, and if I’m doing ok. If I’m late with uploads I’m sorry, I’m just a bad procrastinator who wanted to write about my favourite Canadian. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and can be patient with me till my next update.


	4. Decorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Decorum= handsome 
> 
> Parvulus= little one 
> 
> Y/n is walked back to her room, and is happy until she sees her interruption.

Y/n stood in the elevator, silent before looking towards John, who had his to the normal eye, intimidating dog beside him, it was an unintentional show of power. The doors were just closing when y/n turned in the small space to lean against the side, and face John completely, she looks him over momentarily before standing straight.   
“John?” She inquired, intentional batting her eyes at the rugged man, he glances over at her a brow raised, before he tilts his head to look at her. The whole time the dog is just sitting there between the two with a big smile.

“Yes, y/n?” He replies, a smirk on the side of his lip when he sees how y/n is smiling up at him, god that smile is already wrecking him.

“Is there anything I can call you. only me?” She questioned her smile a bit more libidinous then before, John felt a small rose on his cheeks, but didn’t show any physical affect by her words,  
nevertheless he smiled back at her and thought on her question. 

“. . . You can call me, whatever you would like.” He replied shortly, his voice assured in his decision. Y/n smiled, a million names already running through her mind, this stranger was truly a one in a million man, and she was going to make sure this wasn’t her last time speaking with him. 

“Ok, I think I’ll call you decorum.” She said, like it was final. John chuckled knowing exactly what she said, he didn’t mind. No, He liked how much guts, and assurance she had in herself, so he turned so he was also facing her. 

“It only fits then that I get to call you by something too, parvulus.” John chuckled smiling at y/n, which made her pout, flustered, by his teasing. The dinging of the elevator door pulled both of their attention forward, y/n leading the way by walking forward, John and the dog following behind. 

The halls were empty, and long, the carpets a beautiful pattern that stretched from the entrance to the end. Y/n walked down the seemingly endless hall, knowing all the turns to get to her room by memory, her steps light against the floor with two others following.   
Outside of y/n’s room, her and John stood silently, before John cleared his throat looking y/n straight in the eye, with an uncertain gaze.

“I had a really nice time chatting with you, I hope we can do this again.” John said, his voice a low growl, as he talked lower then he had at the bar, that voice making y/n’s body quiver like a wanton maiden. 

“Absolutely! Maybe we could “talk” again, but at a more bloodless establishment.” Y/n exclaimed, biting her lip near the end while she gazed up at him through her lashes. John tried not to stare at her mouth as her teeth pulled back her plush lips, instead settling on her hooded eyes that gleamed up at him. 

“I would be delighted.” He uttered voice almost catching at the sudden dryness of his lips, and throat, the need to lick his chapped lips making his graceful movements stutter.   
Y/n smiled noticing the small crack in his voice, and how his tongue barely peaked out to sweep across his pink lips, she watched enraptured by every small move he subconsciously made.

“Goodnight, Decorum.” Y/n hummed, opening her room door in a swift motion, the dog tried to make a move to follow, but John placed a firm hold on his collar.   
Turning as she entered she gave John one last small flirty smile before the door clicked shut behind her, their eyes locked to the very last second.

“Sweet dreams, Parvulus.” John whispered.

 

Y/n stood behind the door her face flushed at how the man had watched her as the door was closing, his eyes holding the same look that the puppy had as it also watched her leave sight.  
With a rapid beating heart y/n slipped off her heels and stumbled forward, before flopping down into the large bed in the middle of her room, her feet hanging off the side. Rolling over she stares at the ceiling a giddy look on her face, until it changed to a serious frown, fishing out her phone again she opened the screen to see the new message.

 

——————-

~ good work on the last job,   
I would like for you to take out another problem,  
Along the name of, Anthony Perl.   
If this could be done as soon as possible,   
I would greatly appreciate that.

400,000.00$  
T.J 

———————-

A grimace settles on y/n’s face at the message, she almost wanted to kill him for ruining y/n’s so far great night. Chucking the phone to the side, y/n stands from her bed and strips off the green dress, letting it fall around her feet, before she steps forward. Taking gentle steps towards the bathroom. Y/n pushed the door open, and turns on the light switch, the lights turning on above the mirror. Glancing across the sink top, she reaches for the hotel provided hair straightener, and plugs it in. While waiting for it to heat, y/n unties all her bandages, wincing as the cold air touches her raw injuries, without pausing she lets the bandages fall to the floor. Opening a drawer there is a knife inside, she picks it up, and with a stable hand starts cutting her stitches, she doesn’t make a sound except for a low grumble that makes it sound like she’s only uncomfortable. 

Once all her cuts are reopened, and the hair straightener is ready, she picks it up only taking a short moment to close her eyes trying to ready herself with a deep breath.   
Pressing it against the first wound which was on the outside of her left arm, she growls, that was where a guy had lodged a knife, but left it not turning it, or jamming it; obvious rooky. 

Once each wound was cauterized, she dropped the hair straightener onto the sink top, breathing heavily at how much the pain had taxed her body, she rips the plug from the wall. Grumbling at how some of the cauterized areas were bleeding into her white lingerie, y/n reached towards a bottle of pain killers in the drawer, easily opening the top to just swallow back a couple, as she raised it to her lips like a shot. She pushes open the door, leaving the bathroom smelling like blood and burnt skin.

Hobbling into the room, y/n fell back into the bed as carefully as she could, her eyes already drooping from over exertion. The last thought that was in her head before her eyes finally fell shut was not, how she would find her new target, how she would attack, or what weapons she could stuff under her clothes.

 

 

“. . . I wonder where John will want to go together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames if you’re wondering are in Latin. 
> 
> I hope you leave a kudos, and comment, I don’t reply but I read every comment over and over, they honestly get me motivated!


	5. Make dinner with a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a rough morning, and goes shopping before she gets ready to see John.
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t been updating I just haven’t been able to sit down, and write for a while. I hope you enjoy this even if it’s late.  
> d(^_^o)

The morning peaked through the continentals curtains, illuminating the room with rays, that seemed to target y/n like a stage light. The passing light stoped to glare down at y/n, causing her to twist before stopping with a pained noise. Behind her hair that shadowed her face she squinted her eyes in irritation, before slowly opening them, her still bleary eyes looking at no where in general. 

With a sweep of the eye y/n looked to the clock that sat beside her bed, in angry red the alarm read (6:30am) the same time she got up every morning. As her room and light movements became more clear in her mind, she feels the blood from the night before dried against her side, and back like sticky syrup. 

Forcing herself forward she manages to prop herself up so she can look back. A look of distaste spread across her lips as she saw her now brown looking blood crusting on the sheets beneath where she slept. 

In a swift and forced rhythm y/n pushed herself off the bed and to the bathroom where she mechanically, swallowed down a hand of strong painkillers, and then went through the movements of getting herself clean and ready. 

Buttoning up the second to last button y/n examined herself in the mirror, with her back straight y/n stood in a large 16th century style dress shirt tucked into a pair of tight yet comfy slacks that rolled at the bottom, to meet leather ankle boots.  
Looking away from the mirror y/n looked to the opened bottle of blantons that sat on the table in the centre of her hotel room, carefully walking over y/n grabbed the bottle and walked out the door with the neck gripped tightly in her hand. 

In the lobby few people hung around, the majority of the residents taking there business to the night, walking down y/n headed to the check in table where Charon stood like always. 

“Ah. Good morning ms. L/n, I would like to inform you that the warehouse has been taken care of effectively.” He stated his head leveled forward but eyes trained down to look y/n in the eyes, she nodded head still in the sky, and her eyes wandering the surrounding area. 

“Is there anything you would like to request at this moment ms. L/n?” Charon questioned quirking one eyebrow up.

Snapping out of her daze, y/n’s head cracked forward as she settled her gaze.  
“Yes. Yes! I do need to ask something of you Charon. I just needed my rooms sheets changed, and maybe an espresso for when I go toy shopping.” Y/n spoke her voice in a serious yet tired business tone, which just made Charon smile at her, before nodding his head understandingly. 

“Of course, ms. L/n.” Charon replied with a familiar, and amused glint in his eyes, that he tried to hide behind his gold oval spectacles. 

“Where will you be going to browse, so I can have your espresso ready for you when you arrive.” Charon asked already reaching out for the desk phone.

“I’ll just be going to Tony’s, and then Analyns.” Y/n sighed, looking towards her phone to check the time. Pocketing her phone and waving goodbye she started walking out of the continental her steps muffled by the rich carpet floor, and her face shadowed by the diamond chandeliers that hung in the giant space.

Outside stood her bike along with a continental worker, y/n gave an appreciative nod and handed them a coin, before hopping on and zooming off.

 

Tonys was a kitchen shop, y/n walked into the kitchen utensils store and walked into the back where she handed a lady one coin, and started following as said lady lead her to a door that went downstairs to an underground room.  
There stood a man in a nice pressed suit and shoes, who turned smiling upon seeing y/n enter.  
“Ms. L/n!” He exclaimed stepping towards her welcomingly, an espresso in one hand.  
Y/n smiled tiredly, and stepped forward letting Tony grab her hand, and place a polite kiss to the back.  
Taking the cup they started browsing, and after an hour of deciding y/n paid to have a UTAS-15 shotgun, 5906 ppc 9mm handgun, 3566 limited 9mm pistol, and a Gerber Paraframe Mini Knife sent to her hotel room. A handful of coins paid for all of it, and as she exited she could hear the light whispers of her “name” that where spoken with awe and fear while her back was turned. 

Her visit to Analyns was shorter, and ended with her buying a pristine black suit that was moveable and tight fit, but not only that because hidden in the seems was a light weight bulletproof layer that prevented penetration. 

As she stepped back out into the suns view she retrieved her phone and checked the time.  
(2:45pm) y/n sighed realizing it would take close to an hour to get back to the hotel, and then she would have to get ready. She jumped onto her motorcycle, and started the somewhat long ride back to the continental.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arriving at the hotel she swung her leg off of the bike, and started towards the lobby door knowing someone would take care of the motorcycle.  
Inside the lobby there where a few stray deviants who leaned against surfaces, or stood in the shade, rolling her eyes she walked farther inside. 

At the desk there was a large figure standing facing away from y/n, there broad back was covered by a black suit jacket, short black hair covering their neck. Immediately y/n felt her heart skip a beat as she saw their large back move tautly underneath the suit, and their body rise as they breath, moving forward she came to stand beside him at the desk.

“Ah, ms. L/n. I got the call for your purchases, the tools are already here.” Charon explained sending her a calm smile, y/n nodded smirking a little when she noticed the body beside her tense. 

“Thank you Charon. By the way can you send a bottle of the Pinot noir to my room, I’m going to be getting ready to go out.” She asked sweetly, with a turn of her head she glanced sideways towards “Decorum”. 

“Of course ms. L/n, going on a date are we?” He inquired curiously, y/n looked towards him a smile broad on her lips.

“We’ll see.” She murmured, and then spun to start walking to elevator with her hands swinging lightly from side to side. 

Behind her there was a quiet “excuse me.” And then the sound of footsteps behind her.  
Y/n was about to press the elevator button when a muscled arm reached out in front of her pressing the button, looking to that person there he stood; John. In all his glory. He looked down at her with questioning eyes, that just made him look like a giant puppy, waiting for attention. 

“Good afternoon Decorum.” Y/n said smiling brilliantly up at him as the elevator doors opened, and they both stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a lot of flustered John, and fluff.
> 
> I just want to note again this is extreme slow burn.


	6. Hawk with doves feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John worry’s over y/n who is more then able to defend herself. 
> 
> I tried to make this quicker since I took a long time on the last, so forgive me for that.  
> Also I just want to point out that the reader is extremely childish, but can flip into an absolutely beast in a heartbeat.

“Did you want to tell me something?” Y/n asked teasingly, while she smiled cheekily up at John. John gave a smile back, his body easing at y/n’s welcoming demeanour, which made him try and recollect himself, as if y/n’s presence made his very own iron will creak. 

“Yes, I want speak to you, about what you mentioned last night. . About maybe finding somewhere calmer to talk again.” He explained trailing off near the end, but still standing tall with practiced confidence, y/n happily grinned at what he had to say. Turning on her heel she swayed towards John, bent forward she looked up at him directly. She stayed for a second just studying his features, causing him to shift the slightest, y/n then smiled with a Cheshire Cat like grin before righting herself.

“Of course! I need to get myself ready, so if you would want to, you can wait in my room while I get dressed.” She Suggested, Y/n’s smile still imminent as always, John smiled beside her, but shook his head.

“I would love too, but you see. I myself need to get ready to go on a date.” John explained jokingly, not realizing that the last word he said made y/n’s heart putter a little faster. 

“Oh? And what might this lucky lady be like?” Y/n teased cutely as she gazed up at John, the hint of mischief in her eye as alluring as a shining jewel to John, who chuckled and decided to play along.

“Well, she is very cute.” John said teasingly, while gazing off as if in thought. Y/n pouted, the hint of a smile playing on the side of her lip.

“Very teasing, but also one of the nicest people I’ve met here.” John said looking thoughtful near the end of his explanation. 

Y/n bit her lip, a rosy flush painted on her cheek, when John finally looked back too her he wore a smile with a million volts of charm. Y/n opened her mouth to say something, but their moment was popped when the elevator dinged, and the door opened on y/n’s floor. Breaking her from her trance y/n stepped out, and when the doors started to slowly close, she turned back to see john’s gaze fixed on her, his mouth open like he wanted to say something.

“I’ll see you at 7.” Y/n uttered, disappointed to part as she watched him till the very last second the doors closed, John watched on as well an almost helpless look to his stare. 

Y/n sighed quietly then turned to start walking to her room, the halls suddenly feeling too empty. In her room y/n looked over to see her order already laying on top of her bed, in a large black hard case. That would have been trouble if John did decide to come along, if his momentary wariness from her explaining her work showed anything about how he felt towards other hitman. 

Considering herself lucky she started towards the washroom to get some of the lingering city smell off of her, stripping off her clothes she took a moment to take some more pills, before starting the shower. After rigorously scrubbing her skin till it was red, and rinsing her hair with fragrant soap and conditioner, she turned the shower off and stepped out the steam releasing from behind the glass door.

Walking out of the bathroom with only a towel rapped around her head, she set her eyes on her suit case, and gently walked over grabbing the clothes she decided were best for the night. After getting dressed she then set off to fix her hair, and apply light makeup onto her face.  
She normally wouldn’t, but the thought of seeing John stare urged her to look her best.

 

In the lobby John lightly fiddled with the cuff of his brown leather jacket, that he wore over a plain white shirt, with fitting black jeans, and a pair of matching leather shoes. He had been standing there near a circular table surrounded by sofas, for 15minutes. He had come early, but he nervously started to worry at his sleeve any way. It had been long since he last went on a date, so his normally steely nerves were thrumming in anticipation, at what exactly would come of the night. 

He stayed like that, every now and again sweeping his eyes over the area, he was just looking over again when something, or someone caught his eye. Gaze snapping over, his breath stopped in his throat for a second at y/n, as she walked towards him as bright as ever. 

He had seen her outing clothes the night before, and the somewhat business attire she wore while out, but what she wore now looked both comfortable, and adorable to the iron willed hitman.

Y/n gently walked towards John, the sweetheart neckline, yellow retro rockabilly dress she had on swaying with her step. Despite the old dresses simple yet complete on its own look, she wore a large wool cardigan over top, rolled up white calf socks, and disruptor sneakers. The look was childish in nature, but just seemed to make y/n stick out even more, as if she was a dove in a hawks cage. 

Quickly standing tall John strode over to y/n meeting her halfway, y/n’s smile was bright as ever, while John glanced back and forth wearily as he quickly grabbed onto y/n’s hand with his own. 

“You’re too open.” John stated worriedly as he continued to scan their surroundings like a cornered animal, this made y/n’s eyes momentarily widen in surprise, before she started laughing loudly in front of John. Confused, and a little embarrassed he let his shoulders relax a little, his theoretical haunches lowering.

“Calm down Decorum, this is just a date.” Y/n snorted, as John just rose a brow at her antics, and then flustered the slightest at her words.

“Anyway, lets go. We can take my ride.” Y/n explained using the hand that John grabbed to drag him out of the continental. John started to follow, his eyes now hyper aware of their connected hands. If John blushed, he quickly hid it behind his other hand and took a moment to look away, for his heart to return to its normal tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is satisfactory, one of the reasons I take a while is I research clothing extensively while I’m writing.  
> Also I’m a horrible procrastinator.


	7. Candy floss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and John take off, for dinner, and find themselves joking like long time friends. 
> 
> I’m travelling at the moment, so this can either mean chapters faster, or slower. Let’s find out.

The afternoon air was crisp as it washed over y/n and John, the doors of the continental closing slowly like a gate behind them. Outside the continental they watched as a continental worker rode in on y/n’s Ducati coming to a stop in front of them, hopping off swiftly. 

The hotel had a way of always knowing what the residents needed and delivering swiftly, y/n appreciated this as it helped her business flow smoothly.

Almost skipping forward, y/n walked up to her bike, and with a flourish mounted the seat. She looked towards John smiling expectantly, and patted the space behind her. when he started walking towards her, and the bike she turned to face forward only glancing over her shoulder to make sure John had situated himself, before she kicked the stand, and turned on the engine, the bike roaring to life.

Behind her she heard John say something, but couldn’t make out what it was he said over the engines hum, so she turned her head to the side to hear him better. 

He brought his face closer to hers, so that his lips were grazing the side of her ear, his light breath making y/n momentarily shiver.  
.  
.  
“Do you have helmets?” 

y/n’s shoulders dropped a little and she nearly laughed at his question, having become tense at his closeness. 

“What’s a little more danger!” Y/n laughed, and then twisted the throttle sending John and her speeding out of the continentals sight. 

At the motorcycles sudden take off John grabbed onto y/n’s waist bringing his chest against her back, the pressure reassuring her little self consciousnesses. 

As they drove through the city the sun cast shadows across the landscape, a pink hew making the clouds look like candy floss, while the streets where surprisingly empty, only five cars around them. 

They pulled up into a small street, on a small part of the city. Y/n came to a stop, and parked the motorcycle kicking the stand out. Letting John get off first, y/n then hopped off grabbing the keys. 

John glanced around a confused expression settling on his face, at the humble little block.  
His quizzical glance made y/n huff a quiet laugh, before grabbing John by the hand and pulling him down the street. 

They passed by different small shops and apartments till they stopped in front of a Thai restaurant that seemed small, but warm, and homey.  
John looked even more confused now, as he glanced down at y/n, he was expecting a lavish restaurant with fountains, and Italian leather seats, but this was different. 

“Stop looking so confused, this place is good. I promise.” Y/n smiled back at John before walking in, assured when hearing his steps behind her. The restaurants inside was calm the sound of sizzling food just behind a closed door, while the rest of the layout was open with tables and chairs. A smiling waitress greeted them, grabbing two menus and turning to seat them at a small table farther back. There wasn’t many people around them, but few people were sat here and there. 

John took stride stepping ahead of y/n to politely pull out one of the chairs for her, which made y/n smile and blush at his charm. Y/n sweeped her dress under her and sat down, following John with her eyes as he sits in the chair across from her. 

“So how did you find this place?” John questioned glancing around some more, y/n thought back remembering as she also glanced around the restaurant. 

“I think I had just finished a job, I was kind of hurt, just bleeding out, but mainly exhausted. My car had gotten wrecked and I had no money or coins on me, so I had no way of getting to the continental. I had been walking for hours and I barely knew where I was, since I just started walking. I guess the owner saw me collapse on the sidewalk, because when I awoke I was in here.” Y/n explained the story mind going back to that night, she looked over the place fondly settling her gaze on John. 

“I guess I owe the owner then.” John stated eyes glued on y/n, her beauty a sight for sore eyes. Y/n blushed at his seemingly pure attention, quirking her head in confusion.

“And why would that be?” She asked, jolting lightly when she felt a strong hand slip into hers. 

“Because then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to speak to such a brilliant woman.” John answered sincerely, making y/n’s breath stutter, and her hand squeeze john’s. 

“John you flatter so much I might actually start to like you.” Y/n jokingly warned, pulling away her hand when she the waitress walking over. Y/n smiled, and thanked the waitress when she placed two ice waters in front of them, and took there drink order. As the waitress walked away John looked back over to y/n, a confused smile on his face.

“I thought you already did, and that’s why we’re here?” John questioned halfhearted, eyebrows quirked curiously, a small chuckle making his shoulders shake. Y/n let out a hum and shook her head, a mischievous quirk to her lip. 

“Nope. I was talking to the dog when I asked, and instead I got you.” Y/n explained faking a pout near the end of her sentence. This made John laugh, y/n joining in as they giggled and laughed in the middle of the restaurant, not caring if others stared. 

Calming down John watched y/n as her shoulders shook, and her eyes scrunched up while she laughed, he could’ve watched like that forever, but y/n’s laughs trailed off, and she looked towards John from underneath her eyelashes one hand covering her mouth to help stifle her bubbly giggles.

“Excuse me, are you ready to order?” Came a polite voice, both John, and y/n’s heads turning to see the waitress. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I haven’t even checked the menu yet.” John startled, y/n also seemed surprised looking down at her menu, about to pick it up, but stopping. Y/n smiled at John and turned her head to the waitress, her idea making her have a renowned excitement.

“I know! Can you tell Rosamie to make what she think is good today, surprise us!” Y/n asked excitedly, as she smiled up at the waitress. The young girl who was waiting them seemed taken back, but nodded smiling at what she thought was a lovely couple. 

“I’ll tell her right away!” The waitress said with as much enthusiasm as y/n, feeling as though her excitement had passed on to her as well. This all happening as John watched y/n, smiling warmly at her excitement over the small things, and how it wasn’t just him that was affected by the way y/n expressed herself. 

John sighed warmly, but turned his gaze away “be careful, I might actually start to care for you.” John thought, pushing his fear of the future to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I’m travelling is because of family business, so I would appreciate if you’re patient. Though you probably are already more then patient, with my awkward posting schedule and all.


	8. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date ends I guess with a bit of a bang, which kind of pisses y/n off.

John and y/n had taken their time eating, making teasing, and funny small talk in between bites, that had them leaning closer, and closer as the date went on. When both of their respective plates had been finished, and the bill was placed on the table, they both stated that they would pay, at the same time. 

“Y/n I insist that I pay.” John stated stubbornly, a look of finality being pressed into y/n. Y/n huffed and shook her head, giving John a grudging pout.

“And why can’t I pay?” Y/n asked, daring John to say even the slightest sexist remark, to this he just shook his head vigorously. 

“No reason like that, I just want to pay since you are the one that decided on this place, and drove us here.” John explained placing both of his hands up in mock surrender, while still insisting he pay. Y/n pouted, and nodded to show she got it, and was backing off. John eased without having y/n’s challenging gaze on him, while y/n suddenly perked, a gleam to her eye.

“I need to go to the washroom, can you wait here though? I want to say hi to rosamie before we leave.” Y/n asked giving John a curt smile when he nodded in understanding, rising she started walking off to the hall the washrooms were. 

In 3 minutes she was back at the table beckoning John to follow, they both walked to the front, John stopping at the front counter already poising his card. 

“Oh sir the tab was already paid.” The same waitress explained walking up from another table, John looked at her confused, and turned to y/n who stood smirking at him holding her own card. John huffed a laugh shaking his head, but waved the waitress good bye before grabbing y/n’s hand with new familiarity, proceeding to walk out of the restaurant. 

“You’re sneaky Parvulus.” John tutted watching y/n enraptured, while she smiled triumphantly up at John. Y/n giggled squeezing johns hand, and sidling closer to him as they both walked side by side down the street. At the motorcycle y/n hoped on first tapping the spot behind her with a quirked brow.

“Can I at least drive us, I feel like you’ve done everything.” John questioned, his voice almost pleading, as he watched y/n who huffed, opening her mouth to speak. 

Her words were cut short in the end when there was a loud resounding bang that sounded familiar to both, then behind her suddenly there was a hole in the ground behind y/n’s head. Both snapped there attention to the spot and scanned the area.

“Get on!” Y/n shouted, John quickly doing so. Y/n didn’t waste a second before starting the bike and ripping out of the street. There was a loud rev behind them and then the sound of screeching tires.

“Fuck!” Y/n shouted as she glanced back, taking one hand off of the handle she reached under her dress to pull a small glock out from were it was strapped to her thigh. Handing it to John behind her, who she felt turn in his seat to shoot. 

Shots rang out while y/n tried not to stay in one spot too long, pushing forward, and swerving through the odd car in an attempt to get as far away as possible. 

The wind was rushing past her ears, cars ahead, and behind them getting shot as she danced the bike through the lanes.  
A graze on her shoulder made y/n exclaim, flinching but only momentarily, John also presumably groaning from getting marked by the few bullets that nearly hit their deadly target. 

“JOHN!” Y/n screamed over the engines, and gunshots to the man behind her, who intern moved his ear closer too her so he could continue to shoot behind them.

“IF SOMETHING HAPPENS BE READY TO JUMP!” Y/n explained not waiting to know if he heard, but the light shift made her believe he had repositioned.  
While racing down the streets y/n would swerve the bike so fast it would almost look like they were falling sideways. 

They turned left down a curved street, and then flung the bike down a different one that was more narrow and only had two lanes, both going a different way. The streets seemed damp while dark clouds started reeling overhead, the towers and buildings seemed too large, cold almost, while each alley was pitch black without any light. 

After nearly crashing into an alley, they pulled out into a large street that was illuminated with signs, that seemed blinding against the dark space between buildings. 

Y/n scanned the street, seeing an alley that seemed big enough for the bike, and led out onto a different section of city. Steering that way a loud bang made her whole world seem to slow. The bike starting to fumble, turning sideways, and sending John off, then y/n who threw herself as far away as possible from the bike.  
Hitting the ground hard and then rolling, y/n felt her clothes tearing and a new pounding all over her body. Blearily she looked up from were her face was against the street, to see John pushing himself up, and then dashing over to urge her to stand, all of this seeming somehow faraway in her absent mind. 

Holding one of her arms in his hand John whipped his head around panicked, before settling his gaze onto an entrance to a subway station, the sound of a car and gunshots not too far behind. 

Shaking y/n lightly, he moved her arm to over his shoulder, and then heaved her up into a bridal style hold, when she seemed dazed, a large gash on her hairline worrying him momentarily. Running as fast as possible with small wounds, and a nearly unconscious body in his arms John ran to the downward stairs, and just chucked himself, and y/n down, bullets hitting to close above him and y/n. 

Curling his body as well as possible around her, they rolled down the stairs, and landed at the bottom with a thud, that turned a couple of shocked civilians heads.  
Shakily pushing himself up, and then grabbing y/n they stumbled onto the train, collapsing once inside the small space, while the electrical doors slowly closed behind with a hiss, and the now reassuring sound of the train starting eased them. 

Sitting up John carefully tugged y/n over to one of the seats opposite the door, with deep, and ragged breathes both slouched into each other, y/n groaning and trying to hide from the fluorescent lights that seemed blinding. 

John looked down to her worriedly at the excessive blood, and rapped one arm protectively around her with gentle hands. Both looked wrecked in the hard subway seats, one random person looking at them with wide eyes from the completely opposite side of the cart. 

“As-assholes ruined the d-date.” Y/n gasped, making John startle in surprise before laughing boisterously, only to stop with a wheeze when his side burned from the strain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty good with the driving scene, especially since it’s my first time writing action, but how different can it be from writing smut. 
> 
> I love to see what you think, so please comment, anything you think, whether that’s something you hated, or something you loved about the chapter.


End file.
